The Rainbow Braclet
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Shiv gets beat up at a Gay Pride Festival. Ebon visits him in the hospital and brightens his day. Implied yaoi. Really cute fluff


**Author's note: This is a story that Twitter Chan wanted. She's into all that…cute…stuff…I'm not but unfortunately I'm almost good at writing it. Really. It sucks. Well, enjoy it for me**

**The Rainbow Bracelet **

**The hospital had suspected this would happen. There was a gay pride parade today at Dakota Fields, and with all the gangs around, things were not going to end pretty. And just like they had thought, numerous of both women and men were admitted for assaults, Scott being one of them. Being a lightweight, the purpled haired man gets hurt badly, even with his powers. The news of the attacks are all over the news, which Ebon ignored. Until he sees someone he knew, Shiv. He had known the man had gone to that damn thing but thought he would be strong enough to fight for himself. He had checked out Shiv during a fight…scratch that…he had **_**seen**_** how Shiv fights and…shaking his head, Ebon decides to visit the twerp.**

**In the hospital room, Shiv sits in his uncomfortable bed, depressed. "This sucks…" He looks at a page in a magazine…an ad for Cheese Doodles. He sighs, petting the page in sadness and need. "Cheese Doodles…" he continues to reach for the page. Ebon had just walked in to hear the plea and pathetic attempt to feel the page. Shaking his head, Ebon disappears into the hall, leaving Shiv alone again, making a pouty lip at teasing ad. Moments later, he hears footsteps, nothing new. But then the image of a shadow makes it's way into his small room. **

**Seeing the man, Shiv is a bit afraid. Ebon had told him not to go, but he disobeyed the man. Ebon hates it when people don't listen to his orders. Then Scott wonders why the man his even here. Tilting his head, Shiv is about to ask just that when a orange bag catches his attention. Cheese Doodles. He gasps at the glorious sight of the bag.**

"**CH-Cheese Doodles!" Shiv grins happily, reaching for the brightly colored bag.**

**A soft chuckle is heard from Ebon. "Here." He tosses the bag to the beaten idiot, enjoying the smile on his bruised face. **

"**Yay!" More than happy, Shiv cheerfully opens the bag, eating the cheesy puffs inside by the handfuls. His day just went from totally sucky to totally awesome. Ebon takes his seat next to the other man on a doctor's stool. He watches Shiv eat his snack. Besides the cast on his wrist, he had a bruise beneath his left eye, a split lip and a small cut above his right eye. The perfect shade of purple hadn't lost its luster, even after the day's events. Shiv has bruises all over his body, most of which Ebon could not see and did not want to see. But just because he could not see it didn't mean they were not there.**

"**So how are you doing?" Ebon was never good with these kind of things. Anything to do with any kind of emotion. Like sorrow, pain, guilt or…love(he will never admit the last one).**

"**I'm okay. The doctor aid I needed to stay overnight but I feel fine." The man continues to scarf down the small bag of heaven. **

"**That's good." Ebon was irritated by the fact he wasn't irritated he was here. He actually wanted to be here. To be with Shiv. **

"**Yup." He continues eating his snack with content. "Oooo! Ebon!" Shiv pulls out a sharpie from absolutely nowhere and holds it out to Ebon. "Sign my cast." **

**The sheer joy and happiness of his face surprised Ebon. It actually took his breath away. He is unable to say no to him. "Okay…" Gently, the shadow man grab the black sharpie and writes on the neon green cast. Capping the marker, he watches the other man read the neat handwriting. **

**Get well my crazed idiot**

**There is a mindless giggle as Shiv finishes reading the cursive. A big grin plastered to his cute Asian features. "I'm **_**your**_** crazed idiot." He was beyond joyful to read that. Not only was he happy, but he was proud by that fact. He looks to Ebon, and sees those lips curl into a gentle and shy smile. Yes, he was sure he saw those faint faint lips smile. Positive. He'd bet his half full bag of cheese doodles on it. "Hey Ebon…"**

"**Yes Shiv?" Ebon perks his head up to see Shiv blushing. **

"**If I gave you a present…would you wear it?"**

"…**depends…why?"**

"**Just…wonderin'…" Shiv was thinking this over, unsure if he should give Ebon his present. **

"**Did you get me something?"**

**The blush brightens. "Yeah…"**

"**Then I'll wear it."**

**With a big grin, Shiv pulls out a rainbow colored bracelet he had made a long time ago, shyly giving it to the other man. "I made it just for you."**

**Giving in to the utter cuteness of his claimed idiot, Ebon takes the bracelet, slipping it onto his wrist, somehow amused at how much the colored string sticks out on his jet black skin. He hoped he would never have to explain this to anyone. Actually, if he **_**were**_** to be asked about it, Ebon would just deck that person and keep walking. No problem. "Thanks."**

"**You're welcome." The man settles back into his hospital bed. **_**This is the best day ever! Aside from my first cheese doodle…and the night I got my powers…and the day of my birth I guess…that day at the zoo was pretty awesome too…**_** Shiv shakes his head, clearing his jumbled mind. "Today rocks."**

"**Even though you were jumped?"**

"**?Oh…yeah…" It was then the bronzed colored teen remembers why he was in the hospital. "Yup. Even though that happened." Ebon just looks at the moron he had claimed as his and only his.**


End file.
